Is He Really Gay?
by XxxXharuno
Summary: K2 craig/stan Candy. Kenny and Kyle start dating and Cartman starts making fun of Stan for feeling Jelous. Stan askes Craig on a double date with Kenny and Kyle. sorry if it was bad


PAIRING(S): Kenny/Kyle, Craig/Stan, Cartman/Wendy  
WARNING: Kissing and bit of language  
DECLAIMER: I do not owen anything but my sick mind, South Park and the characters belong to Matt & Tray

* * *

"Fatass" Kyle said walking away from Cartman "What ever you fucking jew" Cartman said The red head fixed his Hat and walked outside of the school just taught them a lesson about gay is okay Kyle sighed and saw stan and Kenny walking "Stan Kenny!" yelled the jew.

"hey Kyle."said Kenny and Stan. "Whats up." Kenny said

"Nothing Much Hey that lesson taught us was really werid huh?" Kyle asked "What do you think about being Gay?" Kyle asked

"Ya that was pretty weird." said Stan. "Ya i wonder way he taught that?" Kenny asked

"Cause he is Gay" Kyle screamed out making everyone look at him he blushed. "But its okay to be Gay right?

"Of course its ok to be gay, it not like its thier falt the like guys." kenny said while looking at the people walk away

"How about if one of your friends was gay?"Ask kyle

"w-well i guess i wouldn't have a problem with that." Kenny said. "Ya theres no problem about being gay, so hes gay and?" Stan stated

"w-wait Kenny Your Gay?" Asked Kyle

"y-ya, why do you have a problem with that?" Kenny said blushing "dude, how can you never told us?" Stan asked

"N-No its fine Kenny Its that you should have told us before, is there anyone you like?" Asked Kyle

"n-no, i dont think so" Kenny said "its ok Kenny, its not like its going to change anything right?" asked Stan

"R-Rightt... If Everyone is going to Admit something than imma do it know before that FatAss Gets here" Kyle said but it was to late the fatass came "Hey Guys I was just being Cool over there so i caame to check what are you losers doing and kenny is still a stupid hobo" Cartman said

Kenny ignored Cartman's comment "so, Kyle what were you going to say?" asked Stan

"I cant say it now because of this AssHole" Kyle said "Say what you fucking Jew" Cartman "Shut the fuck up cartman" Kyle said

"Ok then maybe another time." Stan said

"Okay Hey Stan Your walking home with kenny?" Asked Kyle Cartman just started walking away to craig cylde token and tweek

"Ya why, you wanna come with?" Stan asked

"Sure" Kyle said walking next to kenny "So the thing i was going to was... that im... not sure if im .. Gay or Not" Kyle said blushing looking down

"Its ok if you are, theres no problem with that." Stan said

"Than im relived ~" said kyle hugging kyle and kenny

"well thats great, but i got to go." Kenny said blushing as they arrived home "bye, Kenny!" Stan yelled

"Bye kenny!" Kyle said smiling

"Bye guys!" Kenny said back happly

"So stan your still with Wendy?" Kyle asked

"Ya but im getting really tried of her, shes always complaning." Stan said and sighed

"Oh... do you like kenny?" Kyle asked

"N-no! Ya im tried of being with Wendy, but if i brake up with her shell freak out." Stan Yelled

Kyle giggled "Okay since you at least said that ill tell you another part of my secert that i cant tell kenny I..." Kyle said messing around got closer to stan's ear and whihspered "like kenny" kyle said

"w-what really, since when have you felt that way about him?" Stan asked

"a little while back... i broke up with bebe" Kyle said blushing

"ohh well, your going to have to tell him sooner or later" Stan said

"W-What Why?" Asked Kyle

"well, because hes your friends and what do you know, he might feel the same way" said Stan

"O-Oh"Kyle said but they already got to stan's house "Okay Stan ill tell him tomorrow talk to you later" Kyle said than he was off went home and went to sleep

(time skipped to the next day)

walking to the bus stop " hey kenny!" Stan yelled "hey Stan!" Kenny said smiling

Kyle and Cartman walked to the bus stop as well but fighting "Hey Stan Hey Kenny, Kenny can i talk to you?" Kyle askedc Cartman started fighting with stan

"sure?"Kenny said confused. Stan smiled

Kyle pulled kenny somewhere. "What is the Jew doing?" Asked Cartman to Stan. "Um.. Kenny... I Um... I Kinda have a ... Well... I... I... I love you kenny" Kyle said his face redder than a cherry

"non of your busness Cartman" Stan said "r-really your not lying are you?" Kenny said blushing too

"N-No" Kyle said getting more red than he already is if its even possible and he got closer to kennys lips. "What ever" Cartman said

Kenny got even closer to Kyle and went in for a kiss. "Kyle, I-I love you too" Kenny said still blushing

Kyle smiled "does this mean were together?" He asked. Meanwhile cartman was bothering the hell out of stan" YOU LIKE CRAIG DONT YOU STAN " Cartman said dancing like a retard

"ya i guess we are." Kenny said "NO I DONT, MAYBE YOU LIKE CRAIG!" Stan said frustrated

"Helll No I like Wendy" Cartman said smiling. Kyle Grabbed Kenny's hand and walked out and saw Cartman and Stan fighting

"what you like Wendy, since when?" Stan said noticing Kenny and Kyle

"ever since she kissed me~" Cartman said.

"when did that happen?" Stan asked

"she just told me im so cool and she kissed me" Cartman said "Cartman stop being such a asshole" Kyle said rolling his eyes. "Its true!" Cartman said

"tskk, what ever" Stan said

"JUST ADMIT IT STAN YOUR GAYY" Cartman said. Kyle looked at kenny and gave him a quick kiss and than smiled.

"g-guys are you two like, together now?" Stan said ignoring Cartman

"Y-Yea" Kyle said smiling. Cartman started at them "All my friends are gay?" he asked

"DUDE, IM NOT GAY!" Stan said "Stan its ok if you are" Kenny stated

"Stans gay?" Kyle asked "Yea he has the hots for craig" Cartman said

"Grrr, no im not" Stan said like he was going to give up

"oh stan you know you wannna hold craig in ur arms pin him on the bed and than makeout with him than you wanna-"Cartman said until Kyle punched him "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE" Kyle yelled

"you guys are really messed up, you know" Kenny said staring at them

"You shouldnt be talking Kenny you know you wanna do that to Kyle" Cartman said "Do what to Kyle?" Asked Craig walking out from nowhere and fangirls screaming in the background "Hey guys" Craig said "Hey craig" Cartman and Kyle said

"do things that Cartman said Stan wanted to do to you" Kenny added "I never said i wanted to do anything to him" Stan yelled

"Oh stan im bad looking im i ugly is that why? you dont love me?" Craig said . Kyle laughed a little. "Oh no Craig he said he wanted to pin you down to a bed and start making out with you" Cartman said Craig smirked "Oh reallly?" craig said

"what no, I never said that." Stan said

Craig got closer to stan "Oh really?" he said. Cartman looked at them "see im right" cartman said. "Shut the fuck up asshole" Kyle said

"what, Craig i dont like you that way" Stan said slowly backing up

"Oh thats to bad" Craig said "I took a liking to you" he added "Oh well see you later fags" Craig than said walking away "He's good" Cartman said

*sigh* "You see what you did Cartman, now Craig thinks i like him" Stan Said "dont act like you didnt like it Stan" Kenny said smiling

"How about this stan you can go in a double date me and kenny you and craig deal okay?" Kyle said since everyone can tell stan likes Craig. "Hey what about me!" Cartman said "No Fatass" Kyle said "Ugh I hate you guys" Cartman said

"I dont know" Stan said blushing "come on Stan it'll be lots of fun" Kenny said

"And me and kenny would pay for it all" Kyle added.

"fine, but only for you guys" Stan said making sure they got his point

"okay now go get your man" Kyle said smiling

"ugrr, fine witch way did he go" Stan said

Kyle pointed to the left "that way" he said

"see you guys later" Stan said while going to the direction Kyle told him

Kyle looked at kenny "so where are we gonna eat?' he asked

"i dont know, i thought maybe you wanted to decide" Kenny said

"T.G. it is" Kyle said grabbing his boyfriend's hand and walking away. Craig saw Stan "Hello~" he said smirking

"hey Craig I umm... was wondering if you might umm.. want to go on a double date with me?" Stan said blushing and not making eye contact

"Oh stan" Craig said walking closer to the boy he gently put his fingers under stan's chin and made him look at him "Look me in the eyes and say that" Craig said

*sigh* "Craig will you go on a double date with me?" Stan Said

"Oh course" Craig said than gave stan a quick kiss on the lips "see you later"

"o-ok" Stan said blushing and still staring at empty air

chapter 2: Date

(and if some of you guys are as confussed as i was when we did this, yes Stan if cheating on Wendy) (also where they are eating for the date me and my friend have never ate there so if we got there menu wrong please tell)

Kyle got ready and went to stan's house "lets go pick up craig than kenny" Kyle said and they went to pick up Craig than went to get kenny .

"hey guys" Kenny said smiling

Kyle kissed Kenny and grabbed his hand "lets go" Kyle said Craig grabbed Stan's hand and kissed it "lets go shall we?" he said

"s-sure" Stan said as they all started walking

and little did they know cartman was following them from behide.

"so guys where are we going to eat" Stan asked

"T.G. " Kyle said snuggling to his boyfriend

"oh ok then" Stan said looking at the couple

Craig smirked and carried stan bridal style.

"umm, Craig what are you doing" Stan said blushing

"Oh nothing 3" Craig said

"a-ahh ok" Stan said still blushing

Craig kissed Stan quickly and smirked. Kyle looked at them "how cute"

"ya, only if Stan actually realalised how he feels for Craig" Kenny said

"So true" Kyle said and kissed kenny on the cheek.

Kenny blushed and snuggled closer to Kyle

They finally got to the resturant and sat down at the table "Hello" The watiress said "May i take your orders?" she asked

"ok ill have some ribs with coke" Kenny said

"Same for all of us" Kyle said Craig just noddded. "Okay ill be right back" she said and she checked kenny out. "Did she just check you out...?" Kyle asked

"its ok Kyle, remember im here with you" Kenny said

Kyle blushed and got close to kenny's ear "how about when she comes back we kiss in front of her?" asked kyle

"ok" Kenny said blushing

Kyle Smiled. "So stan how is your little girlfriend? liking me better than her already do i kiss bettter maybe?" Craig said

"well i uhh.. dont know" Stan says looking at the table

"Wanna test it out?" Craig said smirking. The waitress came back with the food Kyle got on top of kenny and started making out with him.

"uhh... the food here why dont we eat?" Stan said not noticing Kyle and Kenny

The waitress Blushed " O-Oh Im sorry " She said her face was very red she placed the food on the table and placed the cokes. "Oh than lets test it in front of your girlfriend" craig said smirking

"what.. why" Stan asked

"so she can used of my company" Craig said

"you wouldnt do that, would you?" Stan said worried

"you dont want your girlfriend to know your cheating on her when she is fucking clearly cheating on you?" Craig said Kyle got off kenny and looked at the two

"what? who is she cheating on me with?" Stan said

"Cartman was right Stan she is cheating on you with cartman token and bebe " Craig said

"really? i cant belive that i actualy found someone for me and she cheats on me" Stan said deppressed and mad at himself

Craig anger left his face alittle and he smiled "but at least ill be here for you" Craig said.

"mmm.. ya i guess" Stan said feeling a little better

"HAHA I KNEW IT STAN WAS GAY " Cartman yelled since he was spying he had a video camera in his hand and was smirking.

"Cartman what the hell are you doing here?" Stan yelled

"No reason just being as cool as i am" Cartman began "shut up fatass" kyle said

"ya, where you spying on us the hole time?" Kenny asked a little pissed off as the date was now destroyed

"Tsk.. No" Cartman said lying

"then why do you have a camera?" Stan asked

"SHIT GUYS RUN" Cartman said and everyone in school ran out the doors. "Oh shit" Craig said

"ugrr i hate Cartman so much" Stan said. he just wanted to kill him at that moment

"He's a dick head" kyle said

"ahh, well at least hes gone now" Kenny said relived

* * *

well there you go my second ever fanfic, sorry again if it was bad it was just a little roeplay me and my bestie did together. Please review


End file.
